


Rock Star

by digitalsoop



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, but makoto is a bit more confident about what he's doing, more first time stuff, rockband!AU, the other guys are in this too but they're not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fic</p><p>Gou has been supporting her brother's band from the beginning and attends every show. But this is the first time she's been alone with Makoto backstage...</p><p>Cross posted from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantabrasil03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/gifts).



> Cantabrasil03 passed this prompt onto me, saying that if I wrote it she would write a threesome with Gou, Makoto and Seijuuro. 
> 
> Obviously I pulled through, so if you've read that threesome and enjoyed it, you're welcome.

Gou didn’t mind the crowds at concert venues. She didn’t mind being pushed into the barricade between the standing room and the stage when everyone got excited. Her brother would have been happier with her backstage if she was going to insist on going to their concerts, but she refused. She wanted to be right in front, looking up at the stage, watching her brother and his friends perform at bigger and bigger venues like they had always dreamed about.

Rin worried about her, but even though he was upstage with his drums and had trouble seeing past the others, someone always had an eye out for her. Every time Makoto or Nagisa smiled at her, or Rei and Haruka glanced her way, she felt safe. There was nothing to worry about.

And so she was allowed to stay up front where she wanted to be, waving to her brother and the boys she had known for years, before they had gotten their big break; before Makoto’s voice had cracked; before Nagisa could play anything more than a simple C Major scale on his keyboard; before Rin wasn’t dwarfed by his drum set and before Haruka had calluses from his bass; before they had found Rei to play guitar.

_It’s like I blinked and we all grew up._

And Gou wasn’t going to lie: her brother’s friends had grown up really well. Super well. Blessed-By-The-Gods well. Sometimes she felt a little jealous. They had gotten taller and filled out with muscles that begged to be touched and fawned over; she hadn’t filled out much of anything, and was more often mistaken for a middle school student than recognized as a college aged woman.

She glanced at Haruka as he casually lifted his chin and flipped his hair out of his face, and stared at Makoto as the muscles of his arms and shoulders tensed as he pushed and pulled at the mic stand, flashing that smile that could only be described as sexy. She knew that somewhere behind Haruka, Nagisa was doing the same.

_It’s not fair, even Makoto and Nagisa outgrew their cute stage. Especially Makoto. I can’t believe this._

She lost track of how long she had been staring up at him. Maybe three songs had gone by where she did nothing but stand and watch his face as he sang, and his muscles pull as he moved across the stage, wiping at his forehead and running his fingers through his hair. 

He waved a hand, flashing another smile as he looked around the audience. “How are you tonight?”

The crowd cheered. The people around her were especially loud, and she didn’t understand why until Makoto leaned down, making it obvious he was looking in their direction. He tilted his head and she dumbly waved, even though she wanted to cheer with the others.

His smile brightened, and even though he straightened he didn’t look away. “I’m glad. I’m glad you’re here.”

She blushed, stunned into silence as the girls around her screamed his name and reached for him. When Nagisa complained that it wasn’t fair of him to hog all the attention he laughed, but didn’t look away. “It’s okay once in a while, isn’t it?”

"No way, you’re in front to begin with! What about me and Rin?"

"Ah, he’s trying to move his keyboard up," Haruka muttered. "Nagisa it’s too heavy. Wait until later and I’ll help you."

"Nagisa if you’re not careful you’ll be scolded by the manager." Makoto winked at Gou before turning away. "Let’s start the last song, okay?"

If anyone asked Gou what the last song was about she wouldn’t be able to answer. She wasn’t even sure what the name of it was; she stood completely still, her hands covering her mouth and feeling the heat radiating off of her face as Makoto stared her down. His voice, his face, him—he was the only thing she was really aware of, and when the show ended she lingered, staring at the place he had been.

He had obviously been singing to her, but she had no idea why. Not even in rehearsals had he blatantly sung to her, and that was certainly a more appropriate place to do it than a sold out show. Normally she would rush straight back stage to congratulate them, but this time she wandered the venue, and was completely bewildered when the staff informed her that they were looking for her.

She was immediately bombarded by Nagisa, who apologized for trying to move his keyboard, lobbied for the chance to hog attention like Makoto got to, and demanded to know what she had thought of the show all at once. Rei was curious about what she had thought as well, and Rin just wanted confirmation that she hadn’t come away with any bruises and no one had touched her.

However, when she caught Haruka’s eye, he gestured down the stairs, where the green rooms were. It wasn’t very difficult to slip away. Nagisa’s request to be further upstage had started an animated discussion between Rin and Rei, and she only glanced over her shoulder once as she scurried downstairs. Only Haruka was paying attention, and he turned away to join the others.

The hallway was full of doors and the further she walked and the more she saw, the further her heart worked into her stomach. The door to the green room was near the end, and she quietly knocked as she peered inside. Makoto was sitting on a couch, a towel around his neck and his head in his hands. When he looked up he blushed so deeply she worried he would faint.

"Haruka told you to come down here, didn’t he?" His voice was rough, worn out from nearly two hours of singing.

"Did you want to be alone?" She stepped inside, closing the door behind her anyway.

He laughed, turning his head. “I just got really embarrassed as soon as I got off stage. Like I didn’t realize what I was doing until then. I embarrassed you too, didn’t I?”

"Well—I was definitely surprised. But it’s not like you said my name or anything." She pressed her back against the door and he laughed nervously, bringing his hand up to his mouth. "What?"

"I—I might have accidentally—during the song—well it’s a song about a girl you know? And—" he paused to look at her. "Well I didn’t notice but Nagisa was positive he heard me say Kou."

"He’s probably just teasing. I didn’t hear anything like that." Despite her assurance she was breathless, her heart racing at the thought that he could have said her name—well almost—on stage. The silence was tense, dragging on as they looked at each other.

She had no idea what kind of state she was in, but Makoto’s hair was messy from his fingers and a bit damp with sweat. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were bright and attentive, even as he absently brought his towel up to his face. “If I did say it,” he began, “it’s only because of the way you were looking at me.”

Gou licked her lips, reaching behind her to lock the door. “It works you up that much?”

He laughed, hiding his mouth behind his hand. “When I saw the way you were staring I thought: she must want something. And the longer I watched you I realized I felt the same way. I wanted something, too.” He stood up, fidgeting with the towel around his neck. “That’s why you locked the door isn’t it?”

"I don’t know why I locked the door." She took a deep breath and focused on the floor, watching his legs as he walked towards her. "How long have we known each other, Makoto?"

"It feels like forever."

"It does, doesn’t it? I was thinking about that… even though we grew up together, I didn’t notice it until tonight. You really grew up." His feet came to a stop just short of hers, the toes of their shoes nearly touching.

"So did you."

"N-not really. People still think I’m a child."

"I wasn’t singing to a child."

Makoto leaned over her, and she glanced up at his messy hair, and his bright green eyes, and his blush that made his perfect skin glow; she wondered what he had been looking at, what he was thinking about when he lifted her chin and brushed his lips against hers.

Was he thinking about how much she had changed, or was it that nothing had really changed? Because the closer he moved, and the more persistent his hands and lips became, the more she felt that something had fallen into place. Or maybe it had always been there and had simply waited forever to be noticed.

She gasped when his hands slipped under her shirt, like fire licking up her back and spreading to her chest. She grabbed his wrists and he watched her pull his hands away with incredible reluctance. His hands looked so unassuming; strong certainly; big no doubt; but as she gently rubbed and prodded with her fingers, and slowly kissed his palms, she couldn’t stop thinking that they did not look like hands that could make her skin burn.

Makoto’s eyes were bright as he watched her, and soon she found that the tables were turned, and he was kissing across her palms, and between her fingers, and down her wrists. He lightly bit at her fingers and when he flicked his tongue across one she closed her eyes, her stomach twisting in excitement.

_I’m completely perverted. But…_

She peeked at him, catching her breath as he carefully closed his lips around her finger, his eyes half lidded.

_He’s completely perverted, too, so it’s fine._

Though she was eager to move things along, she let him kiss and lick her fingers a bit longer, watching his face and his blush, feeling his hot and excited breath on her skin. “Just how long have you wanted to do this?”

"Forever," he muttered and his lips moved against her left wrist.

"That’s a long time to not say anything."

He paused, glancing up at her. “Well how long have you wanted me to do this?”

She blushed and turned her head. “Point taken.”

He lowered her hands and leaned close, pressing his lips to her neck. “We don’t really have forever now though.”

"God." She clicked her tongue and lightly pushed at his face. "You really are perverted. Hurry up and take your shirt off then."

Though he had probably been very tempted to point out what a hypocrite she was being, he didn’t. He stepped back and laughed, pulling his shirt off as he went. He turned to toss it onto a chair, and Gou had a perfect view of his back; the way his muscles tightened and pulled was perfect, too perfect, and keeping her hands off of them would be criminal.

She took long strides to reach him before he turned, pressing her hands against his skin. His muscles tensed under her touch and she wanted to groan; it was more criminal that someone could even look like this, and she grumbled about how unfair it was as she lightly dragged her fingernails against his skin, up to his shoulders and back down. Instead of going back up for a second time she slid her hands around his waist, pulling herself against him. She couldn’t really see, but slid her hands down to his jeans and tugged.

"G-gou?"  

"These too."

"You definitely need to rethink who the perverted one is," he grumbled.

She barely saw him glance over his shoulder as she backed away, pulling her own shirt off as quickly as she could. She wanted to scream when he bent over to push his jeans down to his ankles, and wanted to fall to the floor when he stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

_That butt is seriously unreal._

"Gou!" Makoto turned quickly, shoulders hunched and his face bright red.

"D-did I say that out loud?"

He huffed, grabbing her shoulders and guiding her to the couch. He sat her down and leaned over her, making an amused sound when she realized she was staring directly at the beginnings of an erection. She peeked through her fingers when he crouched down, his fingers working at the button of her jeans. She spread her fingers a little wider when he tugged at the zipper; he slid his hands down her legs, and when he reached her feet he tugged at the legs of her jeans.

She gripped the edge of the couch and he stood up, tugging them off rather easily and tossing them away. His hand caught her left calf before she could lower her leg and she closed her eyes when his hands touched her bare skin. Then his mouth was on her skin and she wanted to moan, especially when he crouched back down to kiss the entire way up her leg.

"N-not fair," she gasped. "You’re the only one that’s been kissing anything."

"Sorry," he muttered, pressing his lips against her thigh. Her head fell back when she felt his tongue. "I’d rather use my mouth than my hands."

"Perverted," she groaned, looking down at him.

He nodded, as if it was a casual thing that he was crouched between her legs, though one was currently over his shoulder. She bit her lip when he deliberately dragged a finger down between her legs. “But you’re enjoying it right?”

"Y-you should count yourself lucky that I—" but her words died in her throat when she felt his breath, hot against her skin despite her panties.

"That you’re just as bad?" He laughed, lowering her leg back to the floor and sliding up to kiss her chest. "Maybe it’s just normal. What are the chances I’d fall in love with a girl as perverted as I am?"

"Makoto. That’s an awful confession." She tried to scold him, to make him stop talking with that husky voice, but it only came out desperate and breathless.

"Sorry." He laughed again, but even that made her want to cover her face and lift her hips. She dully realized she had done just that when she felt the muscles of his stomach tense against her, and she hissed and crossed her arms over her eyes.

"Hurry up," she muttered. "Please hurry up."

His hands slid up her ribs, reaching back and unhooking her bra. He left her to slip it off as he moved back down, his fingers hooking in the band of her panties and pulling them down her legs. If she hadn’t needed to toss her bra aside she would have kept her arms across her face out of sheer embarrassment, and she wished she had when she saw how he was staring.

He leaned close, and she could just feel his breath against her skin as he sighed, as if he was disappointed. “I wish we had more time. I really want—can I do it next time?”

She groaned, dropping her bra on the floor. “Oh, Makoto, you can do whatever you want next time if you just hurry _this_  time.”

With a nod he pulled back, rising higher up on his knees as he pushed his boxers down. If there was an appropriate reaction to seeing a guy’s cock for the first time, Gou didn’t know it; she covered her mouth and stared, oblivious of Makoto’s hunched shoulders. When he reached down to grab it she uncovered her mouth and demanded to know what he was doing.

"I—" he hesitated, lifting his hand. "It’s not hard enough yet."

"Stand up then."

He stared at her, his eyebrows raising and his breathing agitated. But he stood, looking down at her as she sat up. “Y-you don’t have to.”

"Well, I want to," she muttered, taking his cock in her hands. She bit her tongue before she could exclaim over how soft it was, because she knew he would take it the wrong way; he was definitely hard, and she couldn’t imagine how it could get harder, but the skin was softer than she expected.

It seemed that he wasn’t too picky either; just experimentally running her hands up his length and curiously running a thumb over the tip was enough to make him pant and mutter her name. When he put his hands on her head she obliged him with a soft kiss but let her hands do the work.

"Gou, please."

She felt a little bad that he was begging, and flicked her tongue against him once before pulling back. “You’re hard enough now right?”

He nodded, sitting down next to her and nudging her onto his lap. She straddled his hips, facing him with her hands on his shoulders, and turned bright red. She looked down when he gripped his cock and looked at her expectantly.

"This is kind of embarrassing isn’t it?" she muttered.

"Well unless you want me to bend you over the couch or—wait is that what you want?"

"N-no! I want to see you."

"You can see me now." He smiled when she lifted her head, his expression as patient as ever despite the circumstances. She gasped when she felt his fingers slip between her folds, pressing inside of her. "Trust me. I think you’ll like it."

"Saying that while you’re—ah! Doing that with your fingers—" she let her head dip forward, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. "Mmokay. Okay but—"

"If you don’t like it we’ll try something else," he assured her, kissing her ear and pulling his fingers away. Their foreheads touched as she cautiously lowered herself down, her eyes closing when she felt the head of his cock pressing against her. Her shoulders hunched as it began to press inside, her hands tensing again as she gasped. Makoto started to ask if she was okay, but then it was just far enough inside that she moaned so loudly she tried to stop herself, snapping her mouth shut and groaning.

"Don’t," he muttered, kissing her throat. She gasped and moaned loudly as she lowered herself even further. "You sound amazing."

"What if—mmh!"

"It’s fine, don’t worry." His hands grasped her hips, briefly sliding across her butt and squeezing. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, lowering herself a bit further and experimentally lifting her hips. She let out a long sigh, meeting his eyes as she set a steady pace for herself. She didn’t know how she really felt about it other than that it was a bit overwhelming, but looking at his eyes close and listening to him moan was definitely enjoyable, and feeling the muscles of his thighs tense and being able to touch his chest, and his arms, and stomach as much as she wanted was even better.

She slumped against him when he started thrusting into her, listening to him groan her name, over and over. Finally she was able to kiss his skin as much as she pleased, slipping her hand between her legs as she licked and nipped and brushed he lips all long his neck and shoulders. Her own shoulders hunched as the pleasure mounted, gasping against his skin when she wasn’t holding her breath. His hands squeezed her thighs and she groaned.

"Gou—look at me."

It was an effort to lift herself away from him, pushing at his shoulder with her free hand; she felt groggy, battling with eyelids that just wanted to close from how good everything felt, her head lolling as Makoto watched her, his gaze still bright and focused. She wanted to hold her breath, but when his thrusts became faster all she could do was gasp and moan until she finally kissed him in an effort to muffle the noise. His fingers dug into her skin and her shoulders shook when she felt him orgasm, her fingers working desperately to help her catch up.

Makoto let his mouth wander, leaving her to hold her breath as he bit and nipped at her skin to return the favor. She shook her head, muttering over and over how much she loved him and she finally felt herself tip over that peak, the muscles of her stomach and her thighs jumping all at once. He lifted his head when she slumped against him, taking her limp wrist and lifting her hand to his mouth; she watched, dazed, as he licked her fingers.

"Y-you’re lucky I love you, Makoto."

He only let out an embarrassed chuckle. 


End file.
